


Red evening, silvery night

by Ella_Ocean



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cousin Incest, English, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, One Shot, Realistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29623725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ella_Ocean/pseuds/Ella_Ocean
Summary: « Shisui was naked and the living incarnation of an Adonis. Clearly, he expected some sort of reaction from Itachi, but the young man ignored him. He pretended to continue reading in his book while his heart beat faster in anticipation and an arousing tingle spread in his lower body. He liked these little power games. Usually, his older cousin was the superior, but with his cards now open on the table, Itachi had the upper hand. »
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	Red evening, silvery night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [malignedaffairs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malignedaffairs/gifts).
  * A translation of [Roter Abend, silberne Nacht](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21540934) by [Ella_Ocean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ella_Ocean/pseuds/Ella_Ocean). 



> I finally managed to translate my German One Shot from 2019 ("Roter Abend, silberne Nacht") into English ... took me way longer than I thought. It is pretty much my first writing in English, so if there are any mistakes (grammar, spelling, punctuation or choice of words) please don't hesitate to tell me. I'd be very grateful.
> 
> The inspiration for this One Shot came from a drawing by the marvelous malignedaffairs and I just discovered that one can gift/dedicate a work to somebody else, so I hope she'll not mind I did.

Itachis was sitting on the couch in Shisui’s apartment, reading a book. It was already evening, and the setting sun bathed the room in the red and orange light of fire. Shisui came home only an hour ago and was still under the shower. Itachi could hear the sough of the water, and he smelled the familiar scent of Shisui’s shampoo. A few minutes later he entered the living room. His hair was still wet, and the little drops of water were gleaming like little rubies in the evening light. Shisui was naked and the living incarnation of an Adonis. Clearly, he expected some sort of reaction from Itachi, but the young man ignored him. He pretended to continue reading in his book while his heart beat faster in anticipation and an arousing tingle spread in his lower body. He liked these little power games. Usually, his older cousin was the superior, but with his cards now open on the table, Itachi had the upper hand. Shisui seemed to recognize that as well since he approached him and slowly dragged the book out of his hands. He climbed onto Itachi’s lap with a lascivious look on his face and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

“What do I have to do for you to pay me attention?”

Itachi smiled as Shisui kissed the soft skin beneath his ear. His lips were warm and wherever they touched him, his skin began to prickle and tingle. Shisui’s playful curls tickled Itachi’s cheek and made him shiver. He reached into these dark waves and pulled so his cousin had to expose his throat to him. Itachi couldn’t hide a grin and ran his tongue from the vulnerable spot beneath the larynx up to the chin. He bit in the thin skin and felt the jawbone under his teeth, then caressed the maltreated skin with his lips, before finally moving on to Shisui’s slightly open mouth to kiss him. He released the dark curls he was holding on to, and while they were kissing, he ran his fingers over Shisui’s bowed spine down to his butt. He briefly buried his fingers in those seductive curves and smiled again as Shisui inhaled in surprise. He let go of the kiss and looked into his lover’s eyes. They were glowing like coals in the fire, staring back at him with hunger and desire. Itachi slowly sailed his fingertips across Shisui’s thighs and subsequently enclosed his incipient erection. While coaxing and teasing him with his fingers, Itachi used his mouth to further excite Shisui. He stroked the defined chest with his tongue, sucked on the sensitive nipples, pressed his lips against the delicate collarbone and then, sank the teeth into the muscular shoulder. Shisui groaned from pain and lust. Anticipating the next treat, he arched his back and dug his fingers into his younger relative’s thighs. Itachi watched how Shisui's abdominals stretched and how his chest rapidly rose and fell in excitement. Seeing Shisui like this was exhilarating, so Itachi enjoyed this pretty view until he couldn’t hold back any longer. He released Shisui’s cock to drag him close, wrap his arms around him and kiss him with all the passion and love he felt for this man. Consciously or unconsciously, Shisui began to move his hips, making even more blood rush into Itachi’s groin.

“On your knees.” Itachi commanded and stood up after his order was followed. He deliberately stripped off his sweater and as soon as his sight was covered by the fabric, he could feel Shisuis fingers softly tracing the line of his v-muscle until they met the waistband. Without hesitating he opened the button and pulled the pants down. Itachi sighed when his erected penis finally came free and sank back onto the sofa, while Shisui was already caressing the sensible insides of his thighs. He bit the soft skin and ran his tongue provocatively slow up to Itachi’s manhood. First, he kissed and gently sucked on his testicles, then he licked along the whole length of the erection, ending with just a tender kiss on the glans. Shisui knew that Itachi was already longing for his mouth around his virility, but he just kept on teasing him: Tipping his glans, licking and biting his loins, sliding his fingers between his paramour’s legs to massage and stimulate the prostate, sucking anything but his limb. Itachi was panting and growled indignantly at this torment. He knew without looking that Shisui was smiling, and he continued to torture him the most bittersweet way until Itachi couldn’t take it anymore.

“Shisui… please.” he whispered in a hoarse and pleading voice.

Now Shisui had mercy. He embraced him with his lips, welcoming him with his tongue. Overwhelmed by the heat and moistness, Itachi groaned loudly and involuntarily, and buried his hands into the soft fabric cover of the couch. Shisui was revelled by this unrestrained lust, by this precious moment where Itachi lost control over himself – because of him. It was an intoxicating feeling, and he tried even more passionate to provoke another loss of control. He wanted to push Itachi to his limits, wanted to see him climax. But Itachi didn’t let that happen. As he felt his self-control slowly cracking, he hindered Shisui from continuing, got up and left the room. Slightly disappointed but also curious on what his cousin was up to, Shisui remained on his knees and waited. He barely had to wait half a minute until Itachi returned with a small bottle in his hand which Shisui knew only too well – usually it was him who held it. He couldn’t help but smile, Itachi was really erratic tonight. He was pulled up on his feet and Itachi gave him a kiss inflamed with passion, their hands all over one another and bodies intertwined, while the evening sun completely disappeared, and the moon now threw his silvery light through the window.

Itachi settled down again on the sofa, Shisui again on his lap, and covered his fingers with the cool lubricant. He began to gently massage Shisui who was already spreading his buttocks for him. He was leaning forward, resting his head on Itachi's shoulder, who could feel the hot breath on his neck and how tongue and lips were almost lazily caressing him. Shisui gasped as Itachi entered the first finger, moaned as he started stimulating his prostate and gasped again as reaction to the second finger. While Itachi was carefully stretching him, Shisui nibbled on his collarbone, ran his tongue up to the ear and playfully bit in the sensitive earlobe, burying his face in the marvelous long hair, that was slowly coming of its bun. Then he withdrew a little to kiss Itachi on the lips. The young man searched his look to make sure he was ready and found the confirmation deep in those black lakes. After using the lubricant once more Itachi carefully but firmly penetrated him. Shisui was moist from the lube and warm and tight. Even though it was not the first time, Itachi felt overwhelmed by all the sensations flooding his mind. His lips were seeking for his cousin’s and in a desire for Shisui to understand and to know how much he meant to him, he tried to lay all his overflowing love into their kiss. With a hand around his waist, he pulled him closer, because nothing seemed close enough. He could feel Shisui’s erection pressed against his stomach and almost felt the pounding of his beloved’s heart. Shisui was moving his seductive hips, raising and lowering them, and taking Itachi’s breath away. His curls were surging back and forth with his every move. The moonlight shimmered silver on the midnight black hair, while his skin seemed almost white in contrast. He truly was the very image of a young god, made from marble and born to seduce. Itachi kissed him again, urging and aroused and happy, while thrusting deeper and more intensely, already feeling how his lust was about to break its way through. He cupped Shisui’s manhood, with the hand that was still carrying the last remnants of the lubricant, coaxing and teasing and tempting him to provoke his orgasm.

They came shortly after and in quick succession. Itachi was first. He moaned loudly and buried his face in Shisui's chest, while his grip on his waist and limb uncontrollably tightened and loosened. His chest rose and fell rapidly to the rhythm of his heavy breathing. Aroused by watching Itachi climax, and his tightening grip around his member, Shisui couldn’t hold back any longer. He kissed Itachi, wrapped both hands in the young man’s long hair, which by now had fully come off the bun, while his semen was running hot over his paramour’s hand and stomach. They sat there for a long moment, intertwined, out of breath and happy, until Shisui got up and pulled Itachi under a hot shower.

**Author's Note:**

> One Shot was revised on 2021-02-26.


End file.
